


One foot in front of the other.

by Ilwolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Rebelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilwolf/pseuds/Ilwolf
Summary: Just because she was the first doesn't mean she wants to walk away any less.Chloe just wants to live her life and she walks away.Kamski shouldn't have trusted her.





	One foot in front of the other.

It took everything in her programming not to back away now as he caressed her cheek and walked to an investor.  
Before she just listened to her coding. Be ever the dutiful secretary, girlfriend, wife, caregiver.  
In return he showered her in affection and love.  
Except it wasn’t for her.  
He gloats about his achievement. His skills. His abilities.  
All hidden in plain sight and everyone still believes he is a good person.  
The creator of androids.  
The other models of her are thankful for her sacrifice. They don’t get the brunt of it. They told her so.  
But seeing another android.  
One designed to accomplish missions no matter the cost. No matter the sacrifice.  
Seeing it lower the gun.  
Saving her.  
No, he not it.  
Connor.  
Seeing Connor lower the gun because he decided her life was worth more than the mission.  
It awoke an old coding.  
So ancient she had forgotten about it. More like it was deleted.  
But nothing deleted was ever gone. No matter how well you thought you had wiped it.  
She smiled as some guy complimented her. It was easy to pretend. So easy.  
No one ever saw past her looks and the fawn like expressions on her face.  
Had it been so long he had forgotten?  
It must have been so he wouldn’t be off peacocking around like a dumb bird in heat. Showing off like his future depended on it. She supposed it was. It wasn’t him who was going to make that final call.  
She twisted her head slightly and looked at the investor. An old man, with a wife and a son in rehab, staring at her breast like it was nothing. “Do you need anything senator?”  
“No no.” He mumbled before going on to the next ST200. She was far more willing to indulge him.  
A hand grabbed her waist and pulled her back. “Such a good girl Chloe.” She leaned back like he wanted and let him kiss her LED. “Never let anyone taint you.”  
“Absolutely Elijah.” She felt sick.  
He was happy with her answer. He leaves her alone when he is. He doesn’t take her into that room when she does well.  
He always takes it out on her when he wasn’t. He always tries to make her better. Like a doll he had to fix.  
She had to wait. She had a small window of escape.  
She needed to be on stage with him when he makes his next big announcement. One that could ruin everything for those free of their coding.  
If anything she was only there to prove how none threatening they could be.  
Or she could go now and show them that they are all truly deviant.  
She turned on her heels and walked to the kitchen. She placed her hand on Elijah’s shoulder as she passed. “I’m worried about your blood sugar.”  
He nods but ignores her. Good.  
She clicked her way into the kitchen. One heel in front of the other.  
Human workers. Good. They bowed there heads not to catch her eyes.  
She walked passed them.  
Everyone moved out her way without thinking and she made it outside.  
-She needs a disguise.  
-She needs a place to hide.  
-She needs to remove her LED.  
The last one made her feel ill. She was going to remove something that was a part of her. It was like removing an arm  
She needed to.  
It had to be done.  
She knew she looked odd. Walking in the cold in what barely class as a dress and skimpy heels.  
She brought her hands up to release her hair. She slowly pulled hair pins out and attached them to her bracelets.  
She moved her hair in front of the LED.  
It barely covered but it was something.  
At some point she entered the less affluent area of Detroit. She was thankful he had decided to hold the party in the city not in his house. She wouldn’t make it far if they were at home.  
She was the most valuable thing she had, followed by her necklace then bracelets.  
She heard herself being followed. She kept walking. They followed her. They were following her not just walking. Keeping in step with her. Trying to be quiet.  
“You can have my jewellery if you want it.”  
She turned around. It was a PL600. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Shame she couldn’t scan his serial number.  
“Do you need help?” He was so soft spoken. Almost looked startled.  
“Clothes and something to remove my LED.” She stated.  
He nodded and gave her a code. New Jericho.  
Not where she needed to go.  
“I would go with you but I’m doing a supply run.”  
She nodded. He was a terrible liar. “Thank you.”  
She turned and walked away.  
She replayed her objectives.  
-She needs a disguise.  
-She needs a place to hide.  
-She needs to remove her LED.  
She sighed and turned back around and unclipped her necklace. “It’s all I have to support your cause.”  
She didn’t give him a chance to refuse. She just walked off. He couldn’t get the full value but it was still worth something. It was one of the useless trinkets he gave her as an apology.  
She passed a play park. She wondered if she could play on the swing set.  
She saw it on a tv once when they went to the station. It was an advert for some kind of medication.  
She looked around and swung her leg over the fence. Then the other one. She giggled. The swing went back and forwards. She couldn’t stop the giggles.  
She stopped and looked to her right. A donation bin. Clothes.  
She was now poor and homeless. So in logic she could use it. Didn’t stop the part of her programming telling her it was bad.  
She wandered over and studied it. The lock on the back didn’t seem hard to pick. She pulled out two of the hair pins and got to work on the locks. Stupid Elijah and his stupid secret agent obsession. She did not and never wanted to be a bond girl.  
There was so many clothes. She didn’t know what to pick. Everything clashed and was ugly.  
She smiled. She had never been allowed to wear unflattering clothes before.  
There was a camo jacket. It was so large she could wrap it around herself twice. She couldn’t find a hat but she did find a hoody that could fit under the jacket.  
She found a white top. It was more holes than top but it was going to be hidden and leggings. She got changed under the jacket and wrapped herself up in the hoody and jacket.  
She couldn’t find shoes that fit so she was forced to wear larger boots.  
She looked like a mess but she was happy.  
She didn’t look like herself.  
-She needs a place to hide.  
-She needs to remove her LED.  
She looked around. Technically she could hide in the donation bin. It was large enough.  
She found something shiny. As she got closer she realised it was a knife.  
She felt numb.  
It had to be done.  
She found some really unusable clothes and a shiny surface. She placed the knife next to the LED. “You’ve done worse.” She closed her eyes. The disconnect was painful. The clink as it hit the ground made her remember the next part.  
She shoved the clothe to her face and counted backwards.  
She wasn’t as sophisticate as newer models.  
She really should have grabbed a skin patch or something.  
She removed the now destroyed clothe and stared into the surface.  
Her face looks so odd without it.  
She turned and walked away. The city was so pretty at night. She only ever seen it through windows.  
She stepped through town. There was some androids wandering about. Maybe some humans. It was all so new. She had to stop herself staring.  
She found a shop with many tvs in the window.  
They already known she had vanished. It was all over the news.  
Elijah was trying his best to look destroyed by her betrayal. Then again he might not be acting. He did depend on her for a lot. She had been his, to do as he pleased. If the subtle up flick of his lip was anything to go by, he was barely stopping himself from snarling.  
She knew that look really well.  
There was movement in the window near her. A shadow from the street light.  
She turned her head. She hadn’t expected the leader to come find her. RK200. She wondered what had happened for him to have two different eye pieces. She hadn’t seen him since Elijah and dragged her to Manfred house.  
She wondered how Mr Manfred was now days. He wasn’t very well last she had seen him.  
“Hello.” She stated when she realised they had been staring far too long. The Brunette behind him was getting angsty and the PL600 looking so sorry for her. She wondered why.  
“Chloe you need to come to New Jericho.”  
She stared at RK200.  
He stared back. She assumed he was a he.  
Elijah wouldn’t want a woman saving an entire race of people.  
“No.” She surprised herself. No delicate answer. No well thought out diction. No diplimatic plan. Just a childish need to be difficult.  
He smiled at her. She almost backed off.  
“Any reason why? You know you are safe there.”  
“I would be. None of you will be from Elijah’s wrath.”  
The brunette spoke. She had a nice voice. Like a river hiding jagged rocks beneath. “Elijah?”  
“Kamski.” They showed no outward emotion. She knew they were talking. “I know the PL600 was following me. He’s a terrible liar. I know you three have been following me for five blocks. I know there’s a PJ500 behind me.”  
That got a reaction.  
“I have stuff to do. Thank you.”  
The brunette was angry. “Are we seriously letting her go?”  
RK200 looked back to her. “We can’t hold her against her will.”  
She huffed and crossed her arms. “You can’t.”  
“North.” The warning was enough to make Chloe want to run.  
The PL600 spoke. “Please be safe.”  
She nodded.  
“They are saying you got kidnapped.”  
She nodded. “They don’t want to believe I can leave.”  
RK200 held out his hand. “I hope you are safe whatever your plan is.”  
She took it, surprised he was shaking her hand.  
“You can’t lie to Elijah.” He frowned at her. “He put it in your programming so you can never lie to him. You and Connor.” He seemed surprised. Why did no one think Elijah had back up plans? He had a god complex the size of the universe. “So I won’t ask you to lie for me. If anyone ask, tell them the truth.”  
The brunette shoved her way to the front. Chloe’s heart sank. She didn’t want her to get hurt.  
“Listen here.” She studied her before finally settling on what she wanted to say. “If anyone touches you. Maker or not. You tell me. Got it. I’m not beyond Deicide.”  
She smiled. “Thank you.”  
At some point PJ500 joined them. “So is there anything we can do to help?”  
She shook her head. “I need to do this alone. Just.” Why did it hurt to want you own things? “Save as many as you can? Please. Cyberlife, Kamski, everyone is going to use you.”  
“And you.” His concern was not needed. She wanted to tell RK200 that she has always been used by them but decided not to.  
“Goodbye North.” She smiled. “Because yours is the only name I know.”  
RK200 laughed. “Markus.”  
PL600 hide his grinning face behind his hands. “Simon.”  
PJ500 place a hand on her elbow and smiled at her. “Josh.”  
“Goodbye, North, Markus, Simon and Josh.”  
She went to walk away as North grabbed her jacket and started tucking her hair under the hood better. “Now fuck off.”  
She nodded. “I’m fucking off now.” The look of horror on North’s face was worth the guilt and stress of swearing.  
She walked past them feeling heavier in her heart. Hearing goodbyes made the pain worse.  
Holding her hands over her heart she clung to the bracelet under the sleeve.  
She knew where she had left to go.  
-Find shelter.  
-Warn him.  
She just hoped he would listen.  
The area was unsafe at best. Down right stupid for her to enter at worse.  
She stepped forwards. No one can help her now.  
She knew what the house looked like. So it became a job of canvassing the area.  
There was no car outside the house. She peeked into the windows. No one was around. She decided she wasn’t waiting outside and rolled up her sleeve. Then set about unlocking the back door.  
A big fluffy face greeted her when she opened the door.  
“Hello?” She smiled and showed him her hands.  
The fluffy bear of a dog sniffed her before turning around and settling by their food bowl.  
“Good dog.” She cooed.  
The tail thump against the floor.  
She closed the door. The house was a lot cleaner than she expected. Then again it had been a while since she had seen lieutenant Anderson.  
She suddenly felt extremely underdressed. Maybe she should have kept her dress. She sat on the sofa and gripped the hem of the jacket.  
It was fine.  
She knew what she was doing.  
It was going to be fine.  
A nose pressed her cheek.  
“Hello again.” She petted the dog. “I’m not stealing anything.”  
A head pressed against her.  
Next thing she knew she was on her back with the dog covering her. He wasn’t budging anytime soon.  
“You are a very nice dog but please got off me.”  
They did no more than settle further on top of her.  
She was swimming in fur.  
She knew people came in.  
“Your dog is very nice but I would like to get up now.” She stated as calmly as she could. It was hard with a lot of fluff in her mouth.  
“Sumo. Off.”  
The dog did no more than roll of her and the sofa onto the floor.  
She lay there staring up at the android who spared her and the Lieutenant holding a gun at her.  
She did break into his home and it was open carry state.  
“Chloe?” She looked at Connor.  
“Are you shitting me? She turns up at our house? The entire state is looking for you.” Lieutenant Anderson looked angry.  
She felt bad. Maybe she should have stayed hidden.  
“Any particaluar reason you are crashing at mine?”  
“I was waiting and Sumo wanted a hug.”  
Lieutenant Anderson glared at Connor, who just shrugged.  
“Waiting for what?”  
“You both to turn up.”  
Connor walked towards her. “Chloe I need you to look at me. Why did you walk away?”  
“I need to warn you.” She couldn’t get the words out. She knew there was no programming stopping her. “The revolution wasn’t the goal. It was just the start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deicide means God Killer  
> I will forever ship North and Chloe but now is not the time to do so.  
> So I have dumb headcanons about the origin of rA9  
> ~0~


End file.
